1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data output apparatus for outputting image data, and an image data output program storage medium storing an image data output program, when executed in a computer, which causes the computer to operate as the image data output apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there is performed such a matter that image data is fed to an image processing apparatus, which is implemented using a personal computer and the like, so that an edition of images on the image data is performed or color correction and the like is performed, and image data after such edition and color correction is outputted toward an image output apparatus such as a color printer so that the image output apparatus outputs a desired image.
When it is intended that this image output apparatus is used to output a plurality of images on a sheet, an image processing apparatus side determines a position on the same size of area as the sheet in the order that a plurality of image data representative of the plurality of images is fed to the image processing apparatus, in such a manner that the respective images are not overlapped with one another taking into consideration a size of each of the images, a designated margin of the sheet and a designated interval between the adjacent images, and when new image data is fed, at the time point when an image represented by the new image data is too large to be accommodated in a space other than a space in which the images are already disposed, on the same size of area as the sheet, image data representative of the whole images already disposed is outputted.
However, according to the above-mentioned method, it is difficult to identify how many images are disposed on a sheet unless the images outputted from the image output apparatus are confirmed. Further, even if there is a case where before an image, in which a plurality of pieces of image is disposed on a sheet, is outputted, it is desired to determine the number of pieces of image to be disposed on a sheet, it is impossible to respond such a request.
Further, in case of the above-mentioned method, even if there is a case where of plurality of images, there exists an image of which a peripheral portion is simply a background element or a margin, and thus the peripheral portion is permitted to be omitted, a layout is performed in accordance with a size of an image including the peripheral portion. And, even if an image of which the peripheral portion is permitted to be omitted is concerned, in the event that such an image cannot be accommodated, on a sheet, in a space other than a space in which other images are already disposed, the image including the peripheral portion is outputted to a new sheet, because the peripheral portion exists although the peripheral portion is permitted to be omitted. Thus, the sheet will be wasted.